Love Buzz
by Numb
Summary: Sora comes from a country kind of family and knows no love except her family's and friend's. But when her father hires a new, unknown and shameless assistant, all her life standards and rules fall appart.*sorato*
1. Prologue

Intro: PG-13 / Digimon / Romance -Whatever / Prologue  
  
  
Me again with a new fic! I'm trying several experiments to see what you like to read. The potion? We can say it has some public, but lately people don't seem as interested as they were before. The gods' fic? didn't got many reviews... But we can say they were... Cheerful. The terrific horror perhaps, the dark fic? Neither. So, let's try with the classical twisted romance. Hope you enjoy and please review: if this has success, I'll continue. If not, then I'll just keep trying with a new one that I have in mind, already, of humorous/pervertish romance.  
  
Ds: I own it all dammit, so yeah, you authors stop stealing my characters. (...c'mon)  
  
  
+++++++++  
  
  
"Mmmm... Strawberry!" She exclaimed with her eyes covered by a black headscarf, tied just behind her red and shining hair. She licked her lips slowly to show her victory, getting the last remaining of marmalade from the corner of her mouth, and then smiled.  
  
"Oh Sora! This is not fair! Why do you always have to guess!" A cheerful voice remarked through the giggles from other girls. Sora Takenouchi lifted her arms and with her soft hands untied the cotton made garment, then opened her eyes to reveal two fiery cinnamon jewels. A bright smile still present on her face.  
  
"I guess that's because I'm very smooth on the palate and very sensible to extremely luxury marmalades" she said, mimicking a rich lady accent. The girls giggled once again and the voice from before said "but I don't know why since your cooking is horrible!"  
  
Sora then turned into laughter herself and stood up from the wood chair she had been seating on. She walked up to her best friend and hit her shoulder playfully "Stop it Mimi or I'll make you cookies!" And then, giggling again.  
  
"Now is your turn, cover your eyes... Like this... Done. Now let me see what's in the fridge that we can give Mimi..." All the girls ran up to Sora and their heads popped up from behind her back. Amber, green, brown, blue and black eyes wondered from left to right, for something to confuse Mimi's senses. Sora looked at the fridge's door and an evil idea popped in her head. She turned around and mumbled something in each girl's ear. The girls grinned evilly along with Sora and five hands stretched out to get the special edition extremely-hot curry  
  
"So? What's taking you so long! I'm getting old!" Mimi reclaimed as she hit the floor repeatedly with her foot. The girls didn't answer. Slowly, on their tip-toes, walked up to the blinded girl, a spoon filled with the dangerous sustance. They surrounded her and just as Sora indicated Mimi to open her mouth, cutting the hot air of the sunny day, Sora's mother voice ringed from the door.  
  
"Sora! Would you please come here a second? I need your help".  
  
Sora's face dropped, her smile disappeared and she bit her lips, as the other girls did. She sighed, waved good bye her friends and walked out the door, then closed it.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Give me something!" Mimi screamed, still seating on the chair and her eyes wounded and her mouth wide open. But there was no response, as no one else was left there.  
  
  
++  
  
  
Sora and her mother were with the horses, feeding and brushing them. "You know mom, I'm tired of this. The house is big and up here in the mountains we're far away from the city, so there are not many people... But why dad doesn't hire someone to help out with the house, from the city, I mean. We wouldn't have to do all this and he would be useful with the horses and the grapes. What do you think? He could sleep in the spare room."   
  
Her mother stopped brushing the horse and looked up to her daughter. "Sora... That's a very nice idea, but where can we get a boy who would work for a little amount of money and up here, so far away from everything but an ever so small town?" Sora smiled as she was not willing to give up. This was one of her greatest ideas, along with the one of the wine grapes.  
  
"Think about it mom: a free place to sleep, free food, nice air and view" her hand indicated around them, to the mountains and woods that could be seen from their privileged position on top of a hill "a nice home with a caring family, and they even get paid for all this! Who wouldn't want to work in here?"  
  
Her mother smiled and started brushing the horse again "you know, maybe you're right. I'll tell your father and maybe he can go and publish something on the city's news paper. But until then, keep brushing Darkoise".   
  
Sora smiled and got back to her work, hoping that her idea was worth something.  
  
  
++  
  
  
"Look, Richie, I do love my work, I do get enough pay and I do love my tours... But I'm just missing something!"  
  
"What are you missing Yama?! What! You are only seventeen and you're every girl's dream and every boy's hero! You're a punk rock star and you have more fucking money that any of us ever will! The whole city loves you! Japan loves you, Yama!" His hands flying through the air and his sunglasses slipping off his nose, Richie Magnus was exasperated.   
  
"First of all Richie, before being my manager, you're my friend, and I really understand that you want me to be famous... But I need a stop you know, a break" Yamato Ishida explained, his hand travelling across the air in a constant come and go. "I wanna go away, somewhere, relax for a while and get a less stressing job... I want to go away from the city, maybe as... I don't know but far from here."  
  
"What about school? Already forgot that? Remember I promised your parents that I'd--"   
  
"Richie, Richie... I know what you promised them, and I'll go to school, actually. Just not here, ok? Besides... I've only half of the year left to end high-school"  
  
Richie grabbed his brown hair in agony, but he knew that if Yamato Ishida wanted something, then he'd get that something. He didn't only have the ways, but the power of conviction. He had such a talent to convince and carry people into his ideals that you couldn't say no to him, he had an answer to every protest. "Ok... So until new year you'll be away, and then be back for the great come-back of everyone's favorite singer?"   
  
Yamato's deep sapphire eyes shone trough his black sunglasses and his hand ran across his hair. This was sign of victory, in his language. "Sure, six months will do it."  
  
He looked around the small café. It was reserved for that morning to only the two of them, so the place was empty and no screaming girls wandered around the place, only their faces pressed against the windows' glasses and their yelling, outside. Stretching his arm, he grabbed the news-paper lying besides him and opened it in the 'Jobs' section. He looked at it for some minutes while Richie went to the bathroom muttering something about strange ideas getting him constipated.  
  
Yamato then wondered around the pages, looking for something relievable and relaxing for him.  
  
'Porn star needed, good pay. Must have body and some beauty. Phone: 6589-58964. Thorax, legs and crotch must be depilated' Yamato's eyes almost got out of their orbs as he crossed his legs, protecting his virility from the imminent danger.  
  
'Halls cleaner for Kazuqui's industries. Pay ¥30.000 a month. Phone: 9658-45742' Yamato rolled his eyes. That should be the most annoying job ever.  
  
'Butchery manager needed. 559 Yakoruki Av, Kyoto. Phone: 5896-52488. Must have some experience' Yamato examined the offer a bit more. Kyoto was surely enough more interesting than Odaiba, but from a rock star to a butcher... It was too much. Plus, he didn't know a thing about animal meet but girls'.  
  
'Offering job as assistant in a farm. Paying: ¥100.000 a month. 301 Str. n° 4, Kyosuki, Japan. Phone: 5421-6575. No title needed'  
  
Yamato looked from under his eyelashes at the announcement for some seconds, and he didn't think it twice. Kyosuki was a beautiful place for what he was told, and it had countless mountains and orangely, unexplored woods. That seemed a great place to relax and do some cityless life, take a rest from the noise.  
  
He checked his pocket and reached his mini-cell phone. He dialled the number.  
  
"Aye?" A masculine voice said from the other line. Yamato chuckled a bit as he was used to 'hellos' and 'moshi moshis'. But aye?  
  
"Em, yeah, I'm calling for the announcement on the paper. Is the job taken already?" He asked, trying to sound polite so they would like him.  
  
"Job? Oh yeah. No, you're the first to call. Strange you did since I published the announcement a week ago."  
  
Yamato checked the date of the paper, and it was in fact old. He grumbled something under his breath and then remembered the man on the phone.  
  
"Oh, so it's not taken?"   
  
"No"  
  
"Great. When do I start?" He asked shamelessly.   
  
"Excited already boy?" A short laugh "first tell me your name"  
  
"Yamato Ishida" He said proud. He expected the man to react as he told him his name, he expected him to know his popular and number one in top lists name. But no.  
  
"Age?"  
  
He sweat dropped.  
  
"...Sixteen"  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Aren't you a little bit young to be doing this? Don't you have school to attend?" Yamato rolled his eyes. Did everyone only think about school? And he thought sex was the only thing in their minds...  
  
"I'm sure there's one I can attend over there". Yamato could almost feel the man lifting his eyebrows and chuckling his head.  
  
"Yeah, sure. So, do you have your parents' authorization?"  
  
"...Sure"  
  
"May I speak to one of them?" The blonde looked around for Richie, and then he remembered that constipation took him a while.   
  
"Wait a second" he lifted from his seat and walked into the man's room. He could almost feel Richie's karma from the strength he was doing. He laughed a bit and then passed the phone from the top of the door. "Speak" Yamato commanded.  
  
"--What?" Richie asked to the phone "yes, yes he can" then a pause "well, as soon as he gets there you can sign him in. Don't you have kids or something that goes to school?" Another pause "great, then it's all settled. He'll be around there by Sunday. Ciao".   
  
The cellular flew across the air back to Yamato's hands. He grabbed it without even looking and as he noticed that Richie had no intentions to get out yet, he spoke to the door.  
  
"Thanks Rich, I own you one" Yamato said sweetly. A girl by the bathroom's small window melted.  
  
"No problem; and you own me your life. Now, you'll have to take the bus. Make reservations for a private one or you'll arrive there without strength left."   
  
"Sure".  
  
He grabbed the phone again and dialled to his personal bus which carried him in his gigs. He settled up the hour, tomorrow, Sunday, by 11:30 am. He smiled his trademark white teeth and felt the peace and new experiences outside his traditional routine getting into his being, as he'd soon get his so needed 'vacations'.  
  
  
+++++++++  
  
  
Agh, I hate Sora being like this! But what's done it's done... If you have question, e-mail me or post them in a review. Please tell your opinion, which is really important to the author which small pay is not enough to make her happy. Thanks a lot and see you all in the next chapter, where we get to know a little bit better our punk-rock star (even if in the series he sang *fucking* pop... Why can't he be some kind of 'Sex Pistol'?) Yamato-sama...   
  
nUMb  
  
Ps: Review! 


	2. Ch1: Hello

"The first step is to admit you don't own it. Now, do you own Digimon? Yes? Remember, is for your own good, Numb. If you collaborate with me, you'll be out of here free from charges before you notice it. So, let me ask you again: do you own Digimon? C'mon, I know you can do it... Perfect. See? It wasn't that hard, was it? Now, let's go on with the story."  
  
  
+++++++++  
  
  
Sunday morning and her alarm rang as if it was Monday, since she had forgotten to turn it off. A quarter past seven, that's right. She opened her eyes heavily, most of that red fiery colour still hidden under her eyelids, one of them more open than the other. She rolled unconsciously, closing her eyes again, hoping the noise to stop by itself. Instead, giving a short but hearted yell on her way, she fell to the floor, no more bed to roll on left. She groaned and then, resigned, sighed at her bad luck just to be greeted by her morning breath.  
  
This was not a good day for Sora Takenouchi.  
  
She massaged her temples to calm herself down, but she had no success as a high pitched yell filled the quiet house. Sora looked down, and surprisingly remembered her friend Mimi Tachikawa, and that she was right on top of her.  
  
"Get oooff!" Mimi said and started kicking the floor. "And stop that alarm!"  
  
The red haired girl rolled her eyes annoyed and bounced on her friend twice for yelling and waking up her parents, if not the whole world. She lifted herself and after getting her senses back from some dizziness, walked up to her clock. She looked at it for a second or two, and then noticed how disturbing the sound was. She squashed it dead against the wall and it suddenly stopped, probably forever.   
  
"Too much action for being so early..." She whispered, and then closed her eyes. She fell with a fluid motion on her now messed bed and curled up to be a ball.   
  
"Now that you woke me up I can't sleep again! I hope you're happy!" Mimi said as she lifted and put her mini white skirt through one leg first, then another. "I do need to sleep well or I'd actually get bags under my eyes and look like a bad waste of Christmas leftovers!" She looked evilly at Sora who couldn't care less. Mimi then took off her 'Sleep well princess' shirt and added some deodorant, then a shirt that sensually revealed her belly bottom and had printed in big, bold golden letters 'place kisses here' on her chest.  
  
  
++  
  
  
His alarm rang just at the exact time he had settled it. He was grinning slightly, probably dreaming about the concert he had given yesterday night as a good bye in his small apartment.  
His finger stopped the alarm from doing any more noise pushing one button behind it. His intense and giant blue eyes shone against the light coming from the window, not enough covered with dust as to avoid the sunrays. He got to a seating position and arched his back, then looked around his messed room, full of smelly clothes that were not even of his property: leather clothes, a guitar, strange people he didn't know sleeping on the floor and... His little brother, Takeru, bringing the breakfast to his bed, a big grin on his angelic face.   
  
The day had started according to Yamato Ishida's wishes.  
  
He received the toasts and tea, then put them on his lap. He looked at his brother and noticed in his eyes something he already knew: his brother was a scared mouse when it came to be alone in the house "hey, you're going to visit me, aren't you?"  
  
The little boy snapped out of his thoughts and nodded slightly.   
  
"Sure, count on that. Call me as soon and you're comfortable with everything and I'll go take a look at you and the place." The big blonde nodded and then messed the little one's hair. Harshly.  
  
"You ready to be the man of the house?" Yamato asked as he took a savage bite from his toast, chewing with his mouth open and trying to make himself dirty so to bother his more-clean-than-soap little brother, and closed his eyes from the hangover and his world that was turning around.   
  
"Of course I am. I'm big enough so I'll manage by myself... And I have Richie and Taichi to help me out cleaning..." He said. A glint of proud ness swam in his voice and one of annoyance at his brother's attempt to bother him.  
  
"Ahg... Taichi. He didn't come to my party and I didn't tell him I was leaving..." He shrugged and took some tea, then made a disgusting face. "What's in this?"  
  
"Something that will make you feel better... I hope"  
  
"..."   
  
Yamato glared his brother from the corner of his eye, and drank the awful thing from the almost broken tea cup.   
  
But, if he was such a known and rich rock star, why didn't he have enough money for that simple but important stuff like a proper house, dishes? Well, you know, he was a brainless teenager, with no family but his brother, with no obligations but school which he constantly missed and a pocket full of money that emptied itself almost magically every night. So, why would he bother for that simple and unimportant stuff?  
  
  
++  
  
  
As Sora was about to reach the bottom of the stairs, one of her slippers flipped out her foot and made her fall. She just in time got to grab the handrail before she feel right upon her butt, and she twisted her ankle slightly. "Aw! Shit! Shit! Shit! Bastard!" She said to her feet as she kicked the air sending her slippers up to the sky, hitting the wall. "Damn you stupid things!"  
  
She ended her rather stupid performance and walked shoeless to the kitchen, hard stepping. Mimi followed, a big sweat drop on her head. She sat down on a chair by the table, then crossed her legs. She looked at Sora who was making some orange juice and her expression was mad, as if she had something bothering in her head. So, trying to act considerately, she asked Sora why she was so pissed off.  
  
"Why? You wanna know why?" Sora said as she turned her head to look straight into Mimi's brown eyes "because it's too early, because I have a math test tomorrow, because I'm feeling like fucking rubbish, because a strange guy is coming home, because yesterday I---" She was abruptly interrupted by Mimi, who jumped off her chair and on the table, which almost fell at her weight.  
  
"Oh! The strange guy you say?! How did you say his name was? Is he a hoootieee, sexy thing?!" She asked and started squeaking all around the kitchen. This was Sora's turn to sweat drop.   
  
"Please Mimi, you knew he was coming remember, that's why you stayed here..." Sora rolled her eyes at her friend's behaviour about boys. But she had always been like that. "His name is... Ishiba o something...Besides, how am I supposed to know if he's a macho man if I have never seen him! Look, I've told you that yesterday already... We spent actually a whole hour talking about it..." the red haired girl said sounding as annoyed as she felt. She turned around with the juices and walked to Mimi, then put the glasses on the table harshly. "Stupid, horrible day..." She muttered while rubbing her forehead. "I'll go get an aspirin... Don't throw the juices like you did the other day because you wanted to show me your career as a professional dancer."  
  
Mimi smiled at the thought "hey yeah, I remember... Did you like it?"   
  
"No, you put too much breasts instead of movement in it."  
  
Mimi who was occupied placing her star like hair clips just groaned. She was trying to make some serious thinking inside her pink head. 'What if the guy is a total flirt and he starts living with Sora? Would she fall in love finally? She has had her childhood trauma for too long now... I believe it's time for her to loose up a bit, enjoy of the pleasures the male gender can offer. As the good friend I am, I'll make sure she gets connected. Of course that if the guy is *way* too cute, I don't believe he'd be convenient for *her*, but for me. I mean, I'm sure she wouldn't mind that much me having as a boyfriend a sexy stuff which by the way is going to live with her, would she...? After all, if she says something, I'll remind what happened when she was young. Ok now I'm acting way too bitchy, I remember how broken hearted she was... Poor little girl' Mimi then shook her head 'and believe nothing horrible like that would have happened if she just hadn't met that little boy...'   
  
  
++  
  
  
"WhayawantYamato---?" The blonde heard his best friend complain "it better be 'mportant or I'llkickya---" He had obviously awakened him.  
  
"Shut up stupid... Bye" Yamato said rolling his eyes. His friend got really bitchy when it came to talk in the morning.  
  
"...What do you mean 'bye'?" Puzzled Taichi asked.   
  
"I'm leaving. For six months... Now." Yamato said careless.  
  
"Wha--? Six months? ...Where? Explain?" The bushy haired boy asked from the other line. Yamato was not being very clear.  
  
"Look, I'm leaving to Kyosuki for six months... I'll end college there meanwhile working as a fucking assistant in a farm" Yamato said and scratched his teeth in search of a remaining piece of toast.  
  
"But--But?! Why are you leaving now!? I mean... It's the half of the last fucking year, why for the hell's sake are you leaving now?!" Taichi asked exasperate. Yamato rolled his eyes. Was Taichi trying to act pitifully?   
  
"..."  
  
"...Fuck you." He heard, and then his friend muttering monomials. The blonde boy made a face.  
  
"Look... I have a better idea..." Yamato commented "I say you must come over my 'house' and spent it there... How about it? Kyosuki's better than Odaiba."  
  
"Um...Well... But... AGH, you're confusing things damn you! Ok, I know. When you arrive, you as well call me and tell me how's the house, ok?" Taichi said, his voice also sounded happier, even enthusiastic.  
  
"Perfect." The blonde started to feel as if the year had to end now.  
  
"*sigh* I don't know why I let my ideals to be carried along with yours..."  
  
"You're an ass" Yamato said careless, exploring his nose for something that bothered him.  
  
"Shut your ass, you're in big problems already"   
  
"Whatever... Good bye" Yamato said sticking out his tongue in boredom.  
  
"Bye, you asshole... You should have bloody commented this to me before."  
  
"Stop acting like a mother would ya?"  
  
And with that, both hung up. Yamato sighed. He'd miss a bit all this... His house... his friends, his brother... his sch--  
  
"YAMATO! The BUSSSS!" Takeru's vigorous voice ran through the hall, went through the closed door and into Yamato's eardrums. He covered his ears as his little brother was still not done yelling 'bus' to the top of his voice. And the horrible hangover made itself even worst.  
  
The big blonde grabbed his luggage, which consisted in two mallets, grabbed his black and red jacket with a pin saying 'I'm a mess' and opened the door revealing Takeru ready to help. Yamato grinned and handed him a bag. The heaviest one to be exact. He didn't feel like carrying it himself. Takeru smiled knowingly, but carried it along with him to the door.  
  
"Am I forgetting something? I'm sure I am... You know, all the time. You go on a trip and the first thing you think when you're on the road is that you've forgotten something very important..." Yamato said to Takeru, sounding more like an old lady than a boy. His brother laughed and opened the door of the elevator. He looked back and noticed that his brother was revising his pockets. "I know! My documents and my money! Damn it..." He ran back into his room and some strange noise of him going through the trash on his desk was heard. Then he reappeared, now with a smile.   
  
"You sure are stupid..." Takeru said, then placed the bags, his brother and himself into the elevator and pressed the base story bottom.   
  
"Am I?" Yamato said once he remembered what he had been told. "Nerves"  
  
"Sure... You hide the true..."  
  
"Shut the hell up bastard!" The big blonde screamed and punched his brother on the arm.  
  
"Awww... You son of a bitch!" Takeru said and revealed his tongue, rubbing the injured section.  
  
"Not any bitch but an expensive one" Yamato replied smartly and then got down with his luggage. He then patted his brother once or twice, said good bye and patted him once more, this time meaning to hurt him.  
  
Takeru rolled his eyes and waved, then rubbed both his injured sections.  
  
  
++  
  
  
'Four thirty... He should be here by any minute--' Sora thought while she rolled on her bed, this time making sure she had plenty of it to roll on. 'Alone, alone again... Well not alone but with Mimi. But she can't be called company when she starts revising my closet for something for me to wear. My mother left to dinner... Today. The anniversary of their weeding and of his death... She told me to receive the boy. She's so careless about her own daughter... I don't understand how she can let her attend a complete stranger, make him enter her own house and tell her to *entertain* him. What kind of mother does that? Oh, wait, I know. Mine. Definitely, the accident produced something strange in her... She wasn't like this before... Did she change for good, or didn't she? Sometimes I believe she's happier... And she even celebrates it without crying a single tear...'   
  
"What about this? Isn't it gorgeous?" Mimi asked as she shoved a flowery dress and a pink sweater on Sora's head. The red haired girl looked at it in disgustment, lifting one eyebrow, then throwing it to the 'rejected' zone. Mimi sighed, then decided to proceed on her 'fashion emergency' work.  
  
'Boring, boring, boring. I wish this boy is different, someone to talk to... I wish he is sweet and joyful and someone to make me laugh...  
  
+~+  
  
The ring interrupted her thoughts. Sora raised her body from the bed, then ran to the door. There stood the most beautiful, gorgeous, smart and kind man she had ever seen. His brown and shiny hair, his perfect featured, his creamy green with beautiful long eyelashes eyes were some kind of depression quencher.   
Her stomach jumped when he spoke with the most soft and tender voice she could ever imagine "let's run, let's leave this place and be happy ever after. I'll take you to the city, to the mountains, wherever you want to go, my sweet flower"  
Sora's eyes shone, and the smile that had been away for such a long time came back to light her face. She jumped into his arms and he carried her to his white horse, and they both disappeared in the sunset's light.  
  
+~+  
  
Sora's dreamy eyes were noticed by her friend, who shook her slightly. "Hey, Sora? What? You saw a dress or something you like?" Mimi asked worried. The light was off immediately from the features of the read haired girl, who shook her head and indicated her friend to keep searching.  
  
'... But then again... He can also be some kind of...  
  
+~+  
  
The ring interrupted her thoughts. Sora raised her body from the bed, then ran to the door. There stood the most horrible, filthy, smelly and horribly clothed man she had ever seen. His teeth were black, his skin and clothes where brown with dust and he held in his hand a bottle of wine. A chill of fear and unacceptance ran through her eyes as he spoke "hello *hip*. Wow, you sure are hotter than the man I spoke to in the phone, come here and give daddy a kiss, his snake is waiting in his pants for you".  
  
+~+  
  
Sora had a consternate look and decided that it was better to stop thinking options. The guy could not be a prince charming, but she wished he wasn't a horrible pervert either. She looked over to Mimi, who had now thrown all her clothes on the floor and was diving into them.   
  
'Now that I think about it... He can also...  
  
+~+  
  
The ring interrupted her thoughts. Sora raised her body from the bed, then ran to the door. There stood a well built young man, with leather and pretty tight pants, a white shirt that was way too short for his contexture and was posing his arm on the frame of the door in some kind of girly way. Sora raised one eyebrow as he spoke "hello there sweeeeety, are you home alone? I can cook if you want but don't ask me to help out with horses because that's way too disgusting" with a feminine voice as he entered his red mallets and some flowers. "This" he said indicating them "are from my boyfriend. You want to know about him? You have no idea how many funny stories I have!" Then, squeaking.  
  
+~+  
  
'Who would have said it?' Sora laughed internally and thought the disappointment her parents would have.  
  
But she had no more time to think options as the sound of the ring caught her ear. Her stomach jumped and an unspeakable blush appeared on her cheeks. Fixing herself a bit, avoiding Mimi's yells and shaking her head, she walked down stairs. She heard the timber again and felt how her morning headache was beginning to reappear. She sighed, and asked who it was. She knew *who* it was. After all, her house was not so close to the town.  
  
"...Ishida" a voice said from the other side. Sora unlocked the door and opened it slowly. "Hello"  
  
Sora looked at him, the *assistant*. That guy who was here to help. Up and down. He was not a common boy from around there, was he? No, people near the place wouldn't dare to dress like... Like... That. Were they called punks? Yeah, that was it. The assistant was a punk. That could only happen to her. He had a dirty blonde hair colour and was wearing sunglasses. A strange deja-vû suddenly crossed her mind. She felt as if she knew him... From somewhere.  
  
"Come on in..." She said. He did, his decorated clothes followed by his bags.  
  
A pair of brown eyes looked at him. Tall, gorgeous, blonde, different... He sure was a catch. She decided to step out her hideout and reveal herself.  
  
Sexy. She had to be sexy.  
  
"Hi!" A voice said coming from the stairs. A pink haired girl appeared, her shirt shortened by making a knot with it and an extremely short skirt revealed almost all of her legs.  
  
  
++  
  
  
I had finally arrived. After five hours of endless trip on a fucking bus. A fucking bus. Which was almost destroyed. Dirty. Without radio. Cheap.  
  
Now, where was I?  
  
I had arrived to my destiny. My new home. I paid the driver and then he immediately drove off. He didn't even help me with my luggage. Asshole. I grabbed it all by myself and carried the bags. I was in the middle of nothing. Well, not exactly. A small town was at some minutes from the place, but it was all around nothing but mountains, trees and... Way too much clean air.  
  
Arriving to the main door of the house, which by the way wasn't that big but sure had a big land around, I pressed the ring. No one came. No one. Was this a way to receive me? I don't know how, but suddenly Nirvana's song 'Love Buzz' echoed in my head. It sometimes happens, you know? You're doing something and the next thing you know you're mumbling the rhythm of a song that has nothing to do with the situation. (an: doesn't that happen to you?)  
But anyway, they still didn't open the door so I made it rang again and slightly kicked the wall as a sign of my disgustment for the lateness.   
  
As I did, a voice suddenly asked me who I was. Who else could I possibly be? Kurt Cobain? No. Ishida Yamato.   
  
"...Ishida" I answered. I heard the door getting unlocked and then slowly being opened. The first thing I saw was... A fucking deja vû, I hate those. She. A red haired, with completely exotic eyes. They were red... And charming. Ha, first time in years I used that word.  
"Hello" I said indifferent. She seemed to be in deep thinking as she looked at me deeply, straight into my eyes. I looked back, and read on her black shirt 'TREASURE' in white, big letters, then to her skirt with some flower details.   
  
Girly country girl! Now fuck her, too.  
  
"Come on in..." She finally said. I carried the bags inside the house. She closed the door, but didn't speak. She let her back rest against the wooden door and she looked at me again, cocking one eyebrow. It was starting to be disturbing. No one had ever looked at me... with such a strange gaze.  
  
I was about to say something insulting to the rotten girl but a "hi!" stopped me. I turned my head, and there stood a fluorescent pink haired girl. I looked at her up and down. She had every garment made up to the minim possible of its size. She remembered me of a girl and a concert's backstage... Actually, she remembered of all my friends. Except they were sadomasochists.  
  
I looked back at the first girl who was still staring, and then back to the pinkie, which was walking towards me to shake hands. First impressions? Yeah, they're always the best: the mysterious, the strange and the cheerful, the slut.  
  
Great...  
  
  
---  
  
  
Yamato's a punk, Sora's a not understood girl, Mimi's... Mimi and well, this fic is about the twisted relationship of the punk and the not understood girl (--- just felt like explaining the plot)  
Blah blah, yeah. This chapter may be a little confusing, specially the parts where Sora dreamed about the guy. Neway, hope you liked it and review.   
  
nUMb 


End file.
